The present invention is intended to disclose a method of treating fuel upon its admittance to internal combustion engines, in order to improve various characteristics of their performance.
The device of the present invention has been designed on the basis of investigations carried out by the inventor in order to reduce environmental pollution caused by internal combustion engines and to improve their performance, with the aim of reducing consumption.
In particular, the application of the present invention is intended to facilitate compliance with the new standards of the European Economic Community relating to pollution.
The device of the present invention acts by modifying the chemical-physical properties of the molecules of the fluids (petrol, gas oil and mixtures), ensuring a more uniform mixture between the atoms of the fluid and atmospheric oxygen, giving rise to optimal combustion.
Although the inventor does not wish to be limited by any specific theory, according to his investigations, he has established a theory regarding the functioning of the present invention, according to which the electrons around the central nucleus of each atom create a weak magnetic field; for this reason, all of the chemical elements and the molecules are surrounded by this weak magnetic field, which is nevertheless sufficient to induce attraction forces in the intermolecular spaces, and are grouped in a disorderly manner. Complete reaction between the fuel and the oxygen in the cylinders is thus hindered, since contact between the oxygen and the carbon and hydrogen atoms of the fuel is prevented.
The basis of the present invention consists in causing the fluid, as it flows through the interior of the device, to be surrounded by a strong magnetic field which favours weakening of the mutual magnetic attraction of the molecules and breakage of the weak magnetic connection, destroying the molecules and transforming them into atoms. When the fuel has passed through the device, the atoms are separated from one another, following an orderly course, permitting improved diffusion of the oxygen, improving combustion, and reducing the emission of CO in favour of CO2, reducing the formation of NOx, as well as the emission of residues and the deposition of carbonaceous substances. In short, a notable reduction in consumption, a cleaner engine, and a considerable reduction in polluting emissions are achieved.
The device of the present invention is intended to be located along the path of the fuel to be treated, obliging the fuel to pass through the strong magnetic field, which is created inside the device in a direction perpendicular to the direction of movement of the fuel. The improvement of the mixture between the oxygen and the fuel atoms favours the combustion process, leading to a series of advantages, amongst which the following stand out:
the emission of residues is notably reduced,
fuel consumption is reduced,
the engine has increased power but is quieter,
the life of the catalyst is doubled,
the engine starts immediately even at low temperatures,
it is an effective solution for protecting the environment and urban life.
To achieve its objects, the device of the present invention comprises, basically, a cylindrical assembly carrying two or more magnetic masses in the form of elongate bars between which the fuel pipe extends towards the engine, the assembly being surrounded by a first tubular element which is particularly appropriate in the preferred case in which the body supporting the polar masses is formed by two elongate elements coupled with one another in a manner such that both together complete an enveloping cylindrical shape, the elements being coupled along a flat surface or along stepped surfaces, and having housings for receiving the magnetic masses. An outer surrounding body and guide for the fuel pipe is preferably composed of two elements in the form of long cylindrical cups which face one another, forming a cylindrical body closed at its ends by end portions having holes through which the fuel pipe can extend. An outer protective and insulating envelope is constituted principally by a synthetic resin envelope fixed to the ends of the surrounding body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,425 discloses a magnetic fluid conditioner with magnetic masses applied onto right angle laminar parts which surround a central conduit for the fluid. The invention is applicable in the household to prevent the incrustation of calcium salts and in the industry on conduits transmitting crude oil. However, said document does not disclose nor suggest the use of a carrying body with cavitites to receive the magnetic masses combined with multiple surrounding bodies for the treatment of fuel in internal combustion engines.